Too Much
by gaarabear666
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura aren't sure what to do they miss each other, but sometimes everything is just too much, and things can't be as they once were. songfic


Too Much- All Time Low

Kakasaku songfic =]

Sakura stared at the picture of Kakashi she had just come upon while cleaning. He was the reason she was cleaning, to try and get her mind off of him. Since they'd broken up he was all she could think about. And truly she hated it, she missed him so much, she was sure it could kill her.

I admit I miss seeing your face, babe  
And being alone is starting to take its toll  
I'm cold and it's getting old

Kakashi walked down by the stream, but couldn't find a peaceful place to sit, every where reminded him of Sakura. He could scream with his frustration over what had happened, he missed her so much. Remembering the little things was the worse, he smile her laugh they taunted him. She was probably off with Sai right now, laughing for him, and smiling for him.

I admit I should've made some changes  
We were so smothered in love  
We didn't have a chance to come up for air

They'd broken up a month ago, and it was driving them both crazy, they missed each other more everyday. They'd been so in love they'd both been blind, then that one night changed everything. Kakashi had come over unexpectedly, while Sai had stopped over to drop something off. Sai had kissed Sakura and to her shame, she hadn't pushed him away, and that's what Kakashi had found. He'd been furious, yelling at them, then storming out, leaving Sakura crying on the floor.

What a waste, where did the time go?  
Where did our minds go? I don't know  
What's this place? Where did our home go?  
We won't know, I don't know

Sakura remembered the day she went to Kakashi's to explain what had happened. But he hadn't been home, he'd avoided her since, she'd left him a note explaining it all, but she didn't know if he'd read it. She hadn't meant to let Sai kiss her, but it had just happened. How could she push him away after he'd bared his soul to her, though now she wished she had.

Too much of anything is too much  
And too much of love can be too much  
We had too much time, too much us  
So we fought like tomorrow was promised

Kakashi sighed as he finally sat down to read the note she'd left him to weeks ago. He'd been ignoring it for sometime, but he was finally calm enough to read it. After reading through it, he wasn't sure how he felt, happy that she hadn't been cheating on him with Sai, but upset she hadn't pushed him away. Though he understood why she hadn't, faced in that same situation he didn't know what he would have done.

Too much, too much, too much, too much  
Too much, too much, too much  
M-m-much, too much

They both wished they could back and change things, he wished he had listened to her, and she wished she had pushed Sai away. They both kept telling themselves the same thing, it's too late to go back now. But they both somewhere inside it was never to late.

I admit I'm still watching the days go by  
And sleeping alone is starting to break me down  
It's cold, but I should've known

Sakura laid down in bed, and imagined she could feel him next to her, where he belonged. Looking around she saw only the things she missed, the dogs running around, his cloths scattered everywhere, those stupid books. Her apartment just wasn't the same without them, without him she knew it would never be right again.

I admit I made a few mistakes, babe  
We were so caught up in love  
We didn't have a chance to come up for air

Kakashi walked around the village, not seeing, just thinking. He thought of everything, the things he missed, the mistakes they'd both made. He laughed as he remembered their stupid fights, and his throat got tight when he thought of all their nights spent together. When he looked up he was infront of her apartment building.

What a waste, where did the time go?  
Where did our minds go? I don't know  
What's this place? Where did my heart go?  
We'll never know, I'll never know

They had never expected to be split apart, they'd been so happy. They'd been more in love then anyone they could ever remember. Everyone knew they were miserable without each other. People had time and time again tried to get them together, but neither of them had much patence for being around people to go out.

And too much of anything is too much  
And too much of love can be too much  
We had too much time, too much us  
So we fought like tomorrow was promised

Sakura got up finally, and sighed, she should have known there was nothing she could do to get him off her mind. She'd messed up, and she couldn't take it back now, she doubted he would ever forgive her for it. She didn't even know how she cold ever look at him again without either crying, or feeling her break all over again.

Too much, too much, too much  
Too much, too much, too much  
Too much, too much, too much

Kakashi walked slowly up the stairs to her apartment, he wasn't entirely sure what he would say, but he had to say something. He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door, he heard her yell that she'd be there in a minute. The sound of her voice was enough to make him smile.

Too much, too much, too much  
Too much, too much, too much  
M-m-much, too much

Neither of them were sure where they wanted to go with the other anymore. Since they both knew they had been wrong in one way or another, but they wanted to see each other, they needed to see each other.

I need to find a reason to feel  
Like everything was meant to be let go  
Take it slow 'cause I can't be on my own

Sakura ran to the door wondering who it could be, all the people who came to her apartment never knocked. Opening the door and looking into that one eye was all she needed, she couldn't hold in the tears anymore. The pain didn't even register as she feel to her knees and sobbed.

Too much of anything is too much  
(It's just too much)  
Too much of love can be too much  
(It's just too)

To say Kakashi was surprised at her reaction was an understantment, and he was even more surprised when she started begging for him to forgive her. He knew know that he'd been just as much in the wrong as she'd been. Gently, he picked her up and carried her through her apartment, glancing at the pile of pictures by her bed.

We had too much time, too much us  
So we fought like tomorrow was promised

They just sat their in her room, not looking at each other, not talking, just sitting. Sakura had stopped crying, and Kakashi was looking through the pictures she had of them. Both were remembering the happier times if their relationship.

Too much, too much, too much  
Too much, too much, too much  
Too much, too much, too much

Sakura wistfully thought of them image she had often thought of towards their end, of them in a house, with a family. But now she couldn't even she it, silently she wondered why everything had fallen apart the way it had.

Too much, too much, too much  
Too much, too much, too much  
M-m-much, too much

Kakashi looked over at her, thinking about how many times he'd laid on that bed beside her. When they'd talked of their future, and their secrets, when they told each other their stories, when they'd shared everything. Suddenly he felt overwhelmed, not knowing what to say, or how to say it. But he knew it was know or never, and he was determined not to loose her forever.

I admit I miss seeing your face, babe  
And being alone is starting to take its toll  
I'm cold and it's getting old


End file.
